


In Case of Emergency

by Insertsmartnamehere



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Caretaking, Could be read as pre-relationship as well, Everyone is only a little traumatized, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan Sims Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Procedures, Needles, Script Format, Whump, set at the beginning of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsmartnamehere/pseuds/Insertsmartnamehere
Summary: After the incident with Jane Prentiss, Elias decides to take some precautions. This includes storing several bags of blood. Not everyone is happy.Some fluffy hurt/comfort in honor of Whumptober. I just want Jon to accept help every once in a while.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	In Case of Emergency

RECORDER CLICKS ON.

ELIAS: I am glad you are all here. After the incidents last month, I have reconsidered our safety-systems, and there are some measures I would like you to comply to. I have arranged the placement of several more extensive first aid kits throughout the building. You will follow a cursus on how to use them. And I want your blood.

SHORT SILENCE.

TIM: Come again?

ELIAS: I want your blood. Emergency provisions: two bags each. In case you ever become trapped for a more _prolonged_ period.  
  


ANOTHER SHORT SILENCE. THEN, ALL AT THE SAME TIME:   
  


TIM: That is nuts!

MARTIN: It doesn't sound too safe, Elias.

TIM: You can't just take our blood. Is that even legal?

MARTIN: Maybe we should ask a hospital...

JON: Are you sure this is _just_ about emergency care?

ELIAS (cutting through the noise): Please calm yourselves. I have done this before, you are all -

TIM: Done this before, when?

ELIAS: Before. Don't worry about it. Just know that I am perfectly suited to go through with this procedure.

TIM: I'm not sure if _I_ am suited for it.

JON: I'd thank you to stay well away from my blood.

ELIAS: I understand that this is unorthodox. However, the circumstances demand new perspectives.

TIM: This is... Sasha, you say something! 

SASHA (hesitantly): I, eh, I don't think it's a bad idea. 

JON: _What_? 

SASHA: He might be right, you know. We could have been trapped in that room for a while. Or in the tunnels. And Jon was bleeding... 

JON: So you would have simply set up an IV? While we were being swarmed by worms? 

SASHA: It won't be worms next time. But there might be something else. Anyway, what is there to loose? If you guys are scared, I'll go first. 

ELIAS (mildly): Thank you, Sasha.

SHUFFLING. THE SCRAPING OF A CHAIR BEING PULLED OUT. SASHA SITS DOWN.

ELIAS: I will clean it first... Deep breath. 

SASHA: … 

ELIAS: All set. Just one bag. We will repeat the procedure in a few weeks. 

MARTIN: Are you doing it yourself, too? 

ELIAS: I already have.

A SHORT WHILE GOES BY. FOOTSTEPS.

TIM: If you want to make a trench, Jon, digging with your hands is faster. 

ELIAS: Indeed, archivist, please sit down. … Alright, Sasha, that's it, thank you. You may leave. Who's next? 

TIM: Oh, dang it, sure. 

ELIAS: Take the chair. 

TIM (laughing nervously): You are sure you are not a vampire, right? 

ELIAS (seriously): If I was, this would be more effort than it's worth. 

TIM: Alright... That is very comforting. 

ELIAS: Relax. Little poke. 

TTIM: There's other – ow! – 'pokes' I like better. 

ELIAS: Don't move. 

TIM: Title of your sex tape. 

ELIAS: I would like to remind you that this is still a work environment.

SHORT SILENCE.

JON: So, what exactly are you going to do with these bags? 

ELIAS: I'll put them in a safe. Only we will have the code. 

JON: Can we check? 

ELIAS: Check what? 

JOM: If they are really in there. 

ELIAS (mildly): If it settles your nerves. … Tim, you are all done. Let me take that out. Make sure to get a snack when you get back to work. Now who - 

MARTIN (firmly): I'll go next. 

ELIAS: Perfect.

MARTIN AND TIM SWITCH PLACES. SHUFFLING. THE DOOR CREAKS AS TIM LEAVES.

ELIAS: You can look away. 

MARTIN: I, eh, I prefer to watch. 

ELIAS: Suit yourself then. Three, two - 

MARTIN (hisses, then breathes out): I actually donated blood for a while. 

ELIAS and JON: You did? 

MARTIN (surprised): Is that so strange? 

JON: I suppose it is very... noble. 

ELIAS: Remember to make a fist, Martin.

TIME PASSES. JON IS TAPPING HIS LEG.

ELIAS: Okay, that is you done as well. 

MARTIN: ...

ELIAS: Are you feeling allright? 

MARTIN: Yes, yes, I'm fine. 

ELIAS (a little impatient): Then you may leave. 

MARTIN: I'd rather... 

JON: What? 

MARTIN: Do you want me to stay? 

JON: I am sure you have plenty of work. 

MARTIN: You can hold my hand. 

JON: Christ, Martin, I am not a child.

MARTIN: I'm not saying you are, I'm just saying - 

JON: Then get out! 

MARTIN (nervous but deliberately): _I am just saying_ that I would understand if you happened to be a little... hesitant about this. After the corkscrew and all that.

SILENCE. ELIAS IS HUMMING TO HIMSELF IN THE BACKGROUND.

JON (quietly): Fine. 

MARTIN: Really? 

JON: Don't make me say it again.

FOOTSTEPS AND SOME SHIFTING. ELIAS TURNING ON HIS HEELS.

ELIAS: Well, then... Oh.

SHORT SILENCE. JON CLEARS HIS THROAT.

MARTIN: You still have access, right? 

ELIAS: Yes, why, absolutely. 

JON: Then get this over with, please. 

MARTIN: It only hurts for a second. 

JON: Shut up, Mart- OW. Ow. Shit. What are you _doing_? 

ELIAS: Apologies, I missed the vein. Let me try again. 

JON: Don't - ! 

MARTIN: Squeeze my hand. 

JON: Ow! 

ELIAS (pleasantly): There you go. That wasn't so bad. 

JON (breathing a little irregular): It wasn't fun. 

ELIAS: The others didn't complain. 

JON: You didn't poke around in the others! 

ELIAS: Sit still. It's a few minutes at most. 

MARTIN: Do you need a drink? You look a little pale. 

JON: I don't need anything, I am- eh- Martin, I think I might - 

MARTIN: Jon!

RUSTLING. A THUD. MORE RUSTLING. MARTIN IS PANTING SOFTLY.

ELIAS: That was a quick catch. 

MARTIN: Maybe it's for the best he isn't awake. 

ELIAS: Is it the blood? 

MARTIN: Or the needle. 

ELIAS: Go back to work. I"ll rouse him when it's finished.

RECORDER CLICKS OFF.

RECORDER CLICKS ON.

A DOOR CREAKS.

MARTIN: Jon? Are you still here? 

JON: Wha- Oh, Martin, it's you. Please knock next time. 

MARTIN: I knocked. You didn't answer. 

JON: I must have been... absorbed in my work. 

MARTIN: Shouldn't you go home? You had... an afternoon. 

JON (curtly): I am perfectly fine, Martin, thank you. 

MARTIN: I... I could give you a lift? 

JON: I'd rather you did not.

SHORT SILENCE.

MARTIN (rushed): I know what it is like to be embarrassed. 

JON:... What? 

MARTIN: Well, you see, I am not a very... brave man. Right? And sometimes... Well, people don't like seeing emotions too much. I always knew that, but I couldn't always... I can't always_ abide_ that rule. You know? So I understand what it is like. To be a little less... strong... than you think you should be. And to be forced to show that.

JON (roughly): You are brave enough, Martin. 

MARTIN: I was't telling that for myself.

ANOTHER SHORT SILENCE.

JON: If you are not going to leave, please come in and close the door. The draft is terrible.

FOOTSTEPS. A CHAIR IS PULLED OUT EN MARTIN SITS DOWN. THE SILENCE PICKS UP AGAIN.

JON (half tired, half challenging): Elias was right, though. Sasha didn't complain. 

MARTIN: Sasha did't spend a lot of time with... Jane. 

JON: Tim has scars to match mine and I didn't see _him_ holding your hand. 

MARTIN: Tim cracked six jokes. 

JON:... So? 

MARTIN: Tim jokes when he is nervous! 

JON: What about you? 

MARTIN: Me? 

JON: You were there, too. 

MARTIN (quietly): I am afraid of other things.

SILENCE. JON TAPS IS FINGERS ON THE DESK. MARTIN CLEARS HIS THROAT.

JON: Allright! Allright. Fine. I'll admit it. The needle freaked me out. I work in an archive, not in some field force. Of course I don't enjoy pain. And yeah, sure, I still dream of worms. Are you satisfied now? 

MARTIN: I am not trying to make you feel worse about yourself, Jon. 

JON: So what exactly_ are_ you trying here? 

MARTIN (somewhat choked up): I just want you to know that it's okay. I understand why you are embarrassed, but you don't need to be. Not with yourself. Not with me. If someone offers you a hand, it's okay to take it without punishing yourself afterwards. 

JON: I- It's not that simple. 

MARTIN: It is not. But you can learn. We can learn.

SILENCE. JON SIGHS.

JON: Would you still consider giving me that lift? 

MARTIN: Oh, eh, yes, of course. 

JON (roughly, but genuine): Thank you, Martin. 

MARTIN: Of course. (softer) Of course. I'll - I'll grab my keys from my desk. 

JON: Yes, yes, I will get my jacket. Well. See you outside in a minute. 


End file.
